Schatz
by DearMilk
Summary: Schatzi a German word for treasure. Hear about one mans treasure and his struggle to keep it as the world threatens to tear them apart, can two brave lovers face the world and win? WW2. Roy/Ed. Mpreg/Gore/Violence/Nazis. First Fanfiction.


First I would really like to say this is my first fan fiction in a while, I took a break from the website and well I got inspiration a while ago from my friends drawing, lol my friends are all artist and I am the only one that really likes to write so its a little funny. Anyway, I hope you all like this story it's a yaoi story between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. But that's not the only warning for this story, it is set during world war 2 which means I will be mentioning Jewish people and depending on the point of view will depend on how they are view, I in all honesty have no problem with Jewish people, some of my best friends are Jewish. I am sorry if I offend anyone with this story and the things that are said I am apologizing ahead of time. Now that said, I really would enjoy criticism so I can better my writing.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full metal Alchemist or anything else, I do not make any money from this fan fiction.

* * *

_6 million lives, 6 million lives I helped destroy, at the time I thought nothing of it, I followed orders to make my way to the top. Never thought of the people around me as human, I couldn't afford to get attached. As soon as they got mixed up in this war they were nothing, just one faceless body after another, as far as I was concerned they were already dead anyway._

_All this was before I met him though, he was just a new face, another soldier, but I couldn't get his face out of my head, a deadly thing when considering that in this war you might even have to turn in your own blood to save your own Hyde._

_But his eyes.. They were something different entirely, and odd gold color I could never really give just one name too. In the sun they looked like honey, but darker when he was angry or upset, the anger was usually directed at me. I had that effect on him. I loved it. He made me feel more human than I had ever felt since January of 1933 when the Nazis took my Germany from me. The Germany I had wanted to help rise after the first war, that was now being torn apart._

_But even with all this he was always so innocent, even in this war that left us all so dirty, dirty with the blood of our own people, of friends we now hated cause of fear for our own pathetic lives. Yet he was able to smile, joke, even try and he never seemed any less determined to make things better._

_I envied him, why could he so happy and out going with all this?! All the blood shed! All the families torn apart with bare hands, all the men forced to kill so many their minds break and betray their hearts , how could he be so happy when we were all being turned into animals killing out of fear, forced into submission forced to hide._

_I hated not knowing how he could simply bare it all and act so normal as if in blissful ignorance, it angered me, but at the same time I craved it, he was satiability, and he was mine._

_To this day I don't know how he did these things, but I am grateful he kept us all human. Getting under all our skin, but all I know is he was mine, my beloved, my Schatz and he could always surprise me._

* * *

It was sunny, but it felt so cold even in the middle of summer. The day was no different from any other the day I met him, no romantic garbage you read about in romance novels or soap operas

I believed it to be an ordinary day as I took the first steps out of headquarters to see Havoc about some business. But in a line of new cadets stood a short blond, nothing out of the ordinary until he turned to look at me, his eyes held my gaze for what felt like forever, his eyes that beautiful honey color oh they looked so warm.

"Oh hey Roy my man just who I wanted to see!" Havoc bellowed into my ear throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"What now Havoc" I scowled pealing his arm off me glaring at him. " Aww don't be like that boss" he said chuckling a bit nervously and putting his hands up in a mock surrender before taking a drag from his cigarette and pointing with his thumb to the cadets behind him.

" Got some new meat in for you, time to pick a new assistant, try to keep this one alive now" I scowled at him again but smirked at the scared looks on all the cadets faces, but it quickly faded when my eyes fell upon the amber eyed kid from before, he wasn't scared at all, if anything he seemed… amused.

Damn this kid was really starting to bug me, oh the scowl was back in place.

"Boss, come on aren't going to make 'them stand out here all day are you?" Havoc said snapping my attention from the blond. I turned heading back toward my office. "Boss!!" came havocs frantic yell from behind me. And yet I could tell something was happening something I didn't know what but for once I didn't care I just did what I wanted. "The shrimp" I smirked hearing a growl from behind me before a "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN BUNGIE JUMP OFF A SIDE WALK!" I smirked as I walked into headquarters oh yes whatever was coming was going to shake this place off its foundations I was sure of it.

* * *

I blinked watching Mustang just walked away, he didn't even bother with the blond kid, normal he would have killed anyone who dared talk to him like that, jeez kid had some guts. I looked over at the blond and blinked, he looked normal but boss saw something special in him so I wouldn't question it. "Stupid bastard" I heard him mumble and smirked the kid had spunk, just what our team needed, someone to shake things up.

"Ok cadets sorry but you lucked out, report back to your commanding officer to head out in the morning, dismissed!" as they all began to scatter heading to the bunks most likely to sleep the day away I caught up to the blond Mustang had picked "not you kid, you come with me" I smirked taking another long drag heading into headquarters.

The kid was looking around excitedly, honestly he was in the army what was their to be excited about? But I just shrugged it off almost smiling when I noticed how the rest of the team looked from their offices to stare at him the kid was either to bust looking around to notice or didn't say anything.

I was about to knock on mustangs office door not wanting to interrupt Roy ignoring his paperwork when

"havoc I thought I told you not to smoke inside or id shoot you" I paled turning to face an angry Hawkeye

I raised my hands in defeat

"Oh come on now Hawkeye its not like its hurting anyone! Plus I have a present!" I shouted out in defense and reached behind me to grab the kid but blinked when I found my hands empty I looked around and couldn't find the kid, oh god Roy was going to kill me.

Riza blinked as she noticed me panicking "Havoc"

Oh Roy was going to put me in a box and ship me off to some country to be tortured, great havoc your boss finally takes an interest in another human being and you lose him!! "Havoc" dear god maybe I should go play in traffic yeah that would be quicker.

"Havoc!!" I blinked turning to see a red faced fuming Hawkeye "did you say something Hawkeye?"

Just as she was ready to lunge at me we were both interrupted by a very loud thump coming from Mustangs office. We blinked before heading toward the door quickly but stopped abruptly when we saw what was going on, to say we were shocked was an understatement of the century.

There on the floor was the blond cadet from earlier covered in paperwork Mustang must have actually finished, he was yelling at Roy something about pushing him and Roy was actually yelling back, arguing not glaring and sending the boy away or something else indifferent, even all this wasn't enough, the most shocking thing seemed to be that look in Mustangs eyes he was amused, god it seemed like he was actually having fun. For the first time in years Mustang was enjoying himself even if it was while arguing with some blond cadet he had only met not even an hour ago.

I smiled, this kid, he would be good, real good. "Ey kid!" They both stopped breaking their glaring contest to look toward the doorway where Hawkeye and I stood.

He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a name you know"

I blinked and then shrugged taking another drag from my cigarette which caused Hawkeye to growl annoyed. "So what is it exactly?" I asked curious.

"Elric, Edward Elric" he said smiling a bit as he said it and he got this odd look in his eyes almost like he was remembering something pleasant. "Ok then Eddo. See you met the Boss" I chuckled. "Glad to see you guys are getting along, your going to be spending a lot of time with him as his right hand man" I smirked as Mustang shot me an annoyed look before returning to his usually stoic expression.

"Get this cleaned up" He said shooting a look down at the blond before making his way out of the room and slamming the door behind him I sighed then turned to the blond- Ed he was picking paperwork off the floor and mumbling things like "Basterd" and "Hardass" under his breath as he organized the papers back into their normal piles with a little help from me.

"He really needs to do more paperwork, the asshole needs to get back here or he's never going to get this stuff done" At that moment I knew he had won Hawkeye over, the women was relentless when it came to having Mustang actually complete his paperwork. I chuckled.

Things were seriously going to change around here, and I liked the idea.

* * *

_The day we met and I left the office I don't really remember where I went or really where I had planned to go, all I knew is that I was angry, I could feel it like hot lava coursing threw my veins god I had never been so angry it was borderline painful. I had somehow ended up t the park not to far from headquarters and glared at the people with their families for what seemed like hours._

_I wanted to be like those kids on the swings with their mothers and fathers playing with not a care in the world growing up to just be like this to live in this world, it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as having to force the change, being forced to hate anyone thought to be beneath us, god I was so pathetic at the time, I was angry at children for not having to be forced into things as I had been._

_I remember thinking how much of a monster I had been thinking that._

_I frowned and shook the thoughts away the feeling I had been having as of late were unacceptable they were the type of thing that got people killed. I couldn't afford to let this.. this kid get to me like this._

_I was such a fool back then, but in truth I was afraid I would never speak this aloud though, to this day wouldn't even dare tell my family of this the bone chilling fear I went threw stories about the war were comment among my children and grandchildren but they were always stories, mindless facts anyone could find in a history book just with more details._

_But now I think I can tell you the story, the full thing not the facts but the true things that happened to me and my team during the war, how we were all torn apart at the seems, how it all got to bad the sounds that still haunt me to this day, gunshots, screams that fill nightmares that plague everyone from the war that's still fresh to us all, I can never apologize enough for my actions in this war, nor can I ever believe I have suffered enough to repay my debts. But nights when I held my love in my arms I believed that we all suffered greatly in our own ways._

_Its time for this story to be told, for us to show the world how much we all suffered, how scared we all were and what we did to make it here. But most importantly to me and my family is the story on how I met my Schatzi and fought for him, fought countries and madmen for one moment of happiness._

_Oh yes what a great Schatzi, I pray one day I may make it up to all I hurt but I know in my heart I never will, but when i am in the arms of my little Schatzi i cant help but feel clean and this is something I feel I should give back, for I write this now not for my own health or my family's but for yours, I wish to share with you my greatest treasure. So you cant feel the warmth he gave and know that peace comes, even to thoughts as tainted as us, God grants us all a Schatzi._

* * *

Ok so that was the Prolouge I tried to make it longer and trust me in my notebook it looked alittle longer, actually though I added a lot and changed a lot from the original I have in my notebook. Oh and by the way I am in the process of trying to find a timeline for this story so I can plan everything out, I want most of the things to be accurate to the times. It will help me understand what things I have to add etc.

Oh and I need a beta I would greatly appresiate it if someone would beta read for me I know its not that good but I could really use the help.

Thank you.

Read and review please!! -Milk


End file.
